


【CK】非典型惩罚措施

by Kaiyou_kun



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: ABO, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Killertale (Undertale), Alternate Universe-Othertale(Undertale), Characters are portrayed as human, Dirty Talk, Light BDSM, M/M, 拟人化, 指奸, 生殖腔成结, 窒息
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:59:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29104434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiyou_kun/pseuds/Kaiyou_kun
Summary: “我看你就是欠教训了。”“对我粗暴点，我就喜欢这样。拜托？”
Relationships: Sans/Sans (Undertale), ck - Relationship, color/killer
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	【CK】非典型惩罚措施

**Author's Note:**

> kk犯了错自己主动要求挨罚的故事（欸）  
> 含有（笨拙的）BDSM情节（被迫陪男朋友胡闹的无奈Color先生）  
> 虽然不算重口但阅读前还请先看完预警tag啦

战斗中的擅自行动给Killer留下了简单直接的教训——一道横跨腰腹的狰狞伤口。Color有时候真心实意地看不穿自己的恋人。那时正是Killer临近发情的时候，他们被人袭击，混战中Killer被突如其来的热潮击中。明明连刀都拿不稳，他还要冲出掩体战斗。Color还记得他当时的样子，全身颤抖，双腿瘫软，额头和脖颈的皮肤像高烧不退一样嫣红潮湿，信息素失控让Omega发情的甜香气味和令人作呕的血腥味交织在一起，虚汗混着血湿淋淋地滴落下来。  
他的发情期来的不巧，但那不是问题，Color有能力保护好他。现在好了，这个狡猾的前恶棍在重伤之后轻轻松松地陷入了昏迷，来逃避他的Alpha对他的怒火。Killer醒来的时候，Color刚好推门走进卧室，进门便看见Killer坐在床上，头发乱蓬蓬，脸色苍白得吓人，消瘦的颧骨高高突起，脸上带着大难不死的得意朝他咧嘴笑。Color怔愣在原地，对方醒来前他还打好了充满怒意和说教的腹稿，这会儿一下子忘得一干二净，只剩下满心的心疼和庆幸。  
他还是很难真的生他的气。  
“抱歉啊，让你担心了。”Killer哑着嗓子说。他的声音还很虚弱。费劲地抬起手臂搂住Color的脖子，轻拍Alpha颤抖的肩背。“我这算不算仗势欺人啊？你人这么好，只会自己生闷气，也不会真的对我怎么样。”  
“我确实很生气。”Color抱着他，声音埋在恋人的颈窝里，低沉又凶狠，“所以等你伤好了，最好给我小心点。”  
“哦？小心什么？”  
“……小心别再受伤了。我心疼。”  
Killer笑的咳嗽起来，心情大好地凑过去吻他。Color在唇舌交缠的间隙中喘息着，低哑地说：我实在是太害怕失去你了。而Killer回以落在唇瓣上的轻咬，用同样的语气回答道：我知道。

那次不合时宜的热潮被过度失血带来的寒冷和一针扎在脖子上的抑制剂扑灭，没有要复燃的迹象。Killer百无聊赖地坐在床上，托着自己的下巴发呆。  
他今天刚拆绷带，伤口恢复得不错，现在只剩下一道浅浅的红色疤痕。这具和灵魂魔法相通的身体很擅长处理这种外伤，再过几天他肚子上连道疤也不会留下。Killer等待着，怀着一种莫名的兴奋，预感今天会发生些什么。  
Color这时走了进来。“你在干什么？”他挑眉道。  
“等你呀。”油嘴滑舌的小混蛋朝他露出甜甜的笑。  
Alpha嗤笑一声，不以为意：“你当时要是真能在掩体里等我把事情都解决，就不会变成现在这样了。”  
“我相信你啊，毕竟你这么爱我，总会来救场的嘛。”Killer无辜地摊手，而Color根本不为甜言蜜语所动，径直在床边坐下，把手里拿着的书拍在他头顶上：“废话真多。给我好好休息。”  
明明就还在生气，还偏不承认。Alpha真是难办的物种。Killer悄悄吐舌。不过刚才那句倒是他的真心话：放在平时，那种袭击他自己一个人也能解决；就算出了意外，Color也会来救他——和以前不一样，现在他已经找到值得交出后背的人了。  
不过话说回来，这次受伤也不算太吃亏，毕竟难得目睹了老好人Color暴怒的样子。Killer当时脑子被热潮烧得像一团糨糊，肚子被人捅了刀疼得要死，但当他模糊地看到自己的Alpha从天而降一样地突然出现在面前时，Color暴怒而剧烈爆燃的火焰、六魂地震般的魔法波动和铺天盖地喷涌而出的Alpha信息素，让他腿一软直接坐在了地上。  
好痛，伤口好痛。Killer疼得龇牙咧嘴。但即使这一幕英勇得俗套，为前任邪骨所不屑，发情中的Killer还是小腹一麻，立刻让裤子沾了个透湿。  
然后在自己熟悉的Alpha信息素的环绕中，流了太多血的Omega眼睛一闭，干干脆脆地晕了过去。  
话说回来养伤这几天他也一直没沾过荤，明明到了发情周期却被他躺了过去，没得到排解，这会儿回想起来一下子就馋的不行了。Killer翻身坐起来，伸手拿走Color手里的书丢在一边，换成自己坐在Alpha的胯上。Color面无表情地看着他，好像在看一只打扰主人工作的顽劣家猫。  
“干什么？”  
“我休息好几天了，伤口好的差不多，给你看看。”家猫咧嘴一笑，露出吃肉的小虎牙来，利落地把身上宽松的黑毛衣往上一掀。毛衣下面除了底裤外未着寸缕，Omega小腹上的浅红疤痕暴露在Alpha的视线下，但更引人注目的显然是两条光裸的大腿——还有明显撑起一个圆润弧度的内裤。  
Color无可奈何似的叹了口气：“伤好了再说。忍着。”  
Killer维持着掀开毛衣的动作，颇为无辜地一歪脑袋：“我发情了。”  
“你发情期刚过。”对方无情地指出。  
“可是我想要。”  
“可是我不想。”  
语言博弈碰壁，Killer干脆不再和他废话。他慢慢地、引诱地释放出自己的Omega信息素，不安分的手探进Alpha的衣服。啊，好结实的腹肌，形状真漂亮，手感也很好。贪馋的家猫舔着上唇，隔着内裤一层薄薄的布料在裤子上蹭自己淌水的阴茎。好想舔。要是这里能有两道疤就更好了，会漂亮得让他忍不住把上面沾的东西都舔得一干二净的。他用手掌撑着Alpha结实有力的小腹，探过身去往Color颈边蹭，湿热的吐息灌进Alpha的耳廓，又在耳垂上咬了一口。下身磨蹭到了舒服的地方，Killer不加掩饰地发出甜腻动情的低喘，低下头用滚烫的舌头舔吻Alpha颈窝的腺体。  
“我看你就是欠教训了。”  
Color恼怒的声音突然响起，几乎同时，Killer感到眼前一花，肩膀受到猛烈的冲击，手臂关节一阵刺痛，右半边脸颊重重撞上一个柔软的物体。房间里Color的信息素暴涨又重压下来，Alpha暴起把他掀翻了，还反剪着他的双手把他按在了床上，膝盖毫不留情地顶进他的股间，强迫他摆出腰背深塌、臀部高翘的姿势。  
Killer颤了一下，随即发现自己动弹不得；他半边脸挤在床单上，偏过头来看Color，大睁着眼睛，看上去像是真的被震慑住了一下。空气中的Omega信息素又变浓了一些。  
“你就喜欢这样，是不是？”Color牢牢压制着他，问道。  
“你来救我的时候，把对面的人全杀了，我从来没见过你凶成那样。然后我湿透了。”Killer小声说。  
“扯淡。你当时伤成那幅鬼样，早昏过去了。”  
“真的。当时确实痛死了，所以我血和水都流了好多。”  
“你现在也是。”Color顶了顶膝盖，Omega的雌穴已经把那片布料洇开了一片深色的水痕，Killer还相当不知廉耻地并紧大腿夹住了他的膝头，“就有这么想要？”  
“就有这么想要。”Killer点点头，喉结上下滚动，“对我粗暴点，我就喜欢这样。拜托？”  
“……”Color沉默两秒，“但是我刚才已经说过我不想要了。”  
“我……”  
“听见了还往我身上蹭。”Color却直接打断他，手指勾住Omega的内裤边缘一把扯下，暴露出黏湿布料下泛着水光的小洞，毫不怜惜地在柔软的臀上抽了一巴掌，“不听话，要罚。”  
“唔啊！”Killer猝不及防地叫出声，差点趴下去，被Alpha一把捞住。Color的两根手指在湿润的穴口蹭了蹭，然后直接整个捅了进去。Omega不像发情时一样湿意泛滥，直接吃进两根手指还是有点疼。Killer显然能承受比这更过分的疼痛，却还是为这点粗鲁的对待兴奋得打颤。他知道Color最后总会迁就自己的。谁让他的恋人在床上总是体贴得过分，他早就想看Color展示他作为Alpha的强势了。  
Color没给他任何适应的时间，手指立刻开始寻找Omega甬道内的性感带，动作带起指间黏腻的咕啾水声。“要用手指罚吗？”Killer眨着眼睛，像犯了错以后乖乖认罚的可怜小猫，“能翻过身来吗？想抱你。”  
Color一愣，手下的动作停了一瞬，随机反应过来这不过是偷奸耍滑小母猫的糖衣炮弹。“想都别想。”差点上钩的Alpha恼羞成怒地对着臀丘再次落下重重的一巴掌，肉体拍击声清脆，手下的皮肤立刻红了一片。Killer咯咯地高声大笑，勾引似的收缩着穴道讨好Alpha的手指，淫水顺着指根不停地往外溢。Color当dom还是生疏了点。他想。他可以打得再重点的。不过那个反应真的好可爱。  
“不许笑，给我老实点。”Color找得很快，毕竟对这具身体已经熟稔，指腹一勾到敏感带，Color就快速抽动起手指来。他的指腹用堪称残忍的力道重重碾过内壁，抖动着手腕按压剐蹭深处的软肉，拇指一下一下地揉按着会阴。Killer在他动起来的时候就软了腰，快感瞬间席卷了大脑，腿根随着Color抽动的频率打颤，下半身全靠Alpha有力地托在小腹上的手掌才没有瘫软下去。  
“Color……啊呜、呜哈……太、太快……”  
Alpha闻言却加了第三根手指，Killer爽得呜咽个不停，声音颤抖着拔高，胡乱地喊着Alpha的名字：“Color……噫啊……！好舒服……”  
Omega显然是太久没做，一下子被激烈的快感爽昏了头，伸手下去要抚慰自己硬得发痛的阴茎。Alpha托着小腹的手却突然发力，在没好全的伤口上狠狠拧了一下：“我没允许你碰自己。手放好。”  
突如其来的疼痛让Killer的尖叫变了调，Omega疼的抽气，皮肉上的痛楚和身体深处的快感交织在一起，Alpha的信息素浓烈得让他哆嗦着往对方手指上淌水。  
“疼吗？”Color冷淡地问。  
“呃唔……嗯……疼……”  
“疼还这么多水，就是欠教训了。”  
Killer被下身的快感逼得意识涣散，什么都听不进去了，只会黏糊糊地呜咽着承认，声音甜的要命，Alpha说什么都对。于是伤口上和屁股上各被来了一下，受到粗鲁对待的身体狠狠一抖，Killer尖叫着攀上了高潮，没被触碰过的阴茎蹭着床单射的一塌糊涂，甬道里往外吹的水滴落下来，打湿了身下的布料。  
“我还没让你高潮，怎么就射了？你看看你下面都脏成什么样了。”Color语气平静地陈述道，随手从床头抽出纸巾把手擦干净，“不让你碰前面也能射成这样，疼起来真有那么爽？怪不得被人捅了刀子还淌水。”  
Killer还没从高潮中缓过神来，就被这番话刺激得头皮发麻，穴肉又馋得缩了缩。他被扮演dom的Alpha用两根手指操得又吹又射，白浊和淫水湿淋淋地沾在下身，他的dom倒是擦干净手就像无事发生一样衣冠整齐。这种强烈的对比更激起了他的逆反心。  
Omega撑着身子跪起来回头看，头发凌乱，脸颊泛红，下唇被自己舔弄得水光一片。  
“不是只因为疼……”他眯着狐狸似的黑眼睛，眼尾的弧度勾人得过分，“因为是你……嗯、喜欢被你弄疼……”  
“你……”  
Color头上的血管一跳，拽住Killer的后衣领把人粗暴地扯起来按在了墙上，从背后压上来。“我看你是真不怕死。”Alpha咬牙切齿地说，攥住Omega的手腕钉在墙上，大腿挤进对方的腿间，让Killer困在自己的身体的墙面形成的逼仄空间中，只能被迫挺着腰坐在自己胯上，屁股后面就是Alpha蓄势待发的硬挺阴茎。Killer再次被压制成一个动弹不得的姿势，兴奋得微微发抖。虽然是Omega，但Killer大多数时候比他的Alpha伴侣更擅长掌控性事，他就知道被惹火的Alpha不会那么轻易就放过他，而是会如他所愿地给出他想要的疼痛。  
“唔……”Alpha的性器埋进肉穴，一寸一寸地顶开内壁，缓慢而强硬，被禁锢的姿势让他无从躲避长驱直入的侵犯，只能努力放松接纳，恍然间让他有种即将被钉死的错觉，“呼……好大、好厉害……比手指还舒服……唔、想要你……”  
被不知廉耻的Omega撩拨得心烦意乱的Color示威般地在对方腺体上啃了一口，让他闭嘴。Killer被咬得呼吸乱颤，耳朵发烫。这样的小动作会让Omega本能地回想起被完全标记时的感受，再次向他宣示这具身体归Alpha所有的主权。Color终于整根没入，粗大的性器撑开火热的穴道，Killer几乎能感受到上面跳动的青筋。深，实在太深了。他的腰软得没有半点力气，支撑不住的身体就在重力作用下往Alpha的胯上坐，阴茎就不停地往里滑，好像是他自己急着吃进那根大肉棒一样。Color的牙齿磨着他的腺体，手牢牢捏着他的手腕，胯骨紧贴着他的臀瓣——只是这样侵略性的禁锢——还没开始动作就已经让Killer迷乱地湿得一塌糊涂。他真是太爱Color强势的样子了。  
Omega的雌穴像含自慰棒一样绞着Color，咕啾咕啾地往外溢水，Alpha被夹得低喘，不用看表情也能知道怀里这只小母猫已经兴奋成什么样了。  
他最后捏了捏对方的手腕作为提醒，然后深吸一口气，重重撞进Omega的身体。  
“噫啊……！Color……好、好深……呜嗯……！”  
躲不掉，动不了，无处可逃，这样真的会被捅穿的。这个姿势进得真的太深了。Killer混乱地想，低头喘息时甚至看见在肚皮下顶撞的性器撑起的微小弧度。Color不像在平时的性事中一样体贴地照顾他的敏感带，但也并不是他预想的粗暴泄欲一样的大开大合，只是有目的般地、坚定不移地向更深处瞄准，每一下都向更隐秘的地方更进一步。  
Killer舒服得迷迷糊糊，暂时忘记了这是一场带有调教性质的惩罚，只是沉浸到了性事里。他们的信息素契合程度极高，肉体相性也完美，在床上他们就是天作之合。所以很多时候，他不要刻意考虑Color在干什么，也可以和自己的Alpha配合得很好。Color不过是中途改了主意，把这件事又改回了一场普通的性爱，用以补偿欲求不满的Omega罢了。Killer这样认为。  
直到Alpha的性器又一次极深的顶撞，腹腔深处突然传来过电般尖锐的快感，让他毫无防备地尖叫着潮吹了。Killer爽得浑身打颤，迷乱地吐着嫣红的舌尖，高潮中的穴道抽搐着绞紧了Alpha的性器。Color被他突然的紧缩夹得乱了气息，但也只是停顿了一下，接着继续向甬道深处的软肉撞去。  
“呜呃……？！”  
高潮中的Omega没想到Alpha没照顾他的不应期，呻吟声顿时掐断在喉咙里——Color依然残忍地继续抽插，而刚才仅仅一下就让他直接高潮的特殊快感再度袭来，Omega才惊恐地意识到对方到底要干什么，却早就为时已晚。  
生殖腔。他要结在生殖腔里。  
真正的惩罚是这个。  
“等等……！不要、呜……不要在嗯、在生殖腔里……不行，真的会死掉……”  
Killer这下彻底慌了神。生殖腔口的性感带太超常，他们平时根本做不到这里，也没几个Omega受得了被人操弄这处。刚刚还游刃有余地挑逗Alpha的嗓音现在实打实地染上了哭腔，Killer动弹不得，腰腹一片酥麻，Alpha还在往那处要命的地方顶。Omega尽力挣扎着反抗起来，边呜咽边胡乱地摇头，手指无力地抓挠着墙面。Color低低地笑了一声，又一记深顶让对方彻底失去了挣扎的力气——Killer被他这一下顶泄了。无人抚慰的前端再次射出精液，黏糊糊地沾在小腹上又流下来，把两人的交合处弄得一片狼藉。  
生殖腔在数次高潮之后终于对着Color完全打开，Alpha把他身体里原本用来孕育子嗣的地方彻底操开了，涨大的龟头毫不留情地顶进娇嫩的腔口。Killer哭得哆哆嗦嗦，根本跪不住身体，Alpha便放开了他的手，转而扶稳他的腰胯，仿佛铁了心要把Omega钉死在自己的性器上。大力的顶入又带出一波黏腻的水液，生殖腔只被操了这几下，他已经不知道高潮了多少次，又或者是从一开始就没停下过。连续不断的顶弄把每一次高潮都延长成令人打寒战的漫长酷刑，直到他的意识已经濒临涣散，半勃的柱身再也射不出东西来。  
“呜呃……呜……嗯啊……！Color、Color……”Killer断断续续地哭喘Alpha的名字，呜咽着求饶，“不要了……真的、噫啊、真的不要了……不行……”  
这和他想要的疼痛根本不是一回事。他就不该把Color想得太正人君子，谁知道这家伙会用Omega先天的弱点来对付他！而且这个一向温柔体贴的Alpha全程没有说过一句话，只是沉默而凶狠地挺动腰胯，打开他，占有他，长驱直入地侵犯到他最脆弱隐秘的地方。Killer已经意识不清，Omega被欺负得抽噎不停，求饶服软的哀鸣混着绵软的呻吟胡乱往外蹦，还要转过脑袋来用嘴唇磨蹭Color抿得紧紧的唇瓣，讨好般地向Alpha索吻。Color捏住他的脸颊固定住脑袋，强迫他偏着头看自己，直视进Omega那双被情欲迷乱的黑色眼睛。  
“不要了？”  
“不要了……嗯呜……”  
Alpha突然再次狠狠顶入，Killer已经连叫都叫不出来了，急喘着呜咽出声，小腹哆嗦着抽紧，却没有射出任何东西——Color又给了他一次蛮横的干性高潮。等Killer再次从绝顶的眩晕中回过神来时，正好听见Color咬牙切齿的声音：  
“……反正你不要任何东西都不需要征求我的意见。”  
脑子里一团糨糊的Killer花了几秒钟理解这句话的意思，然后才后知后觉地明白过来——这个记仇的家伙居然还在生他的气。  
是哪一件事？擅自行动后受重伤，还是拖着不情愿的Color上床？大概两方面的原因都有。可真是个难哄的家伙。Killer想。还能有什么办法，总归是自己的Alpha，难哄他也要哄啊。  
“……知道错了。下次一定听你的话。”Omega的嗓音嘶哑，带着没散的哭腔，眼角的湿红还没褪去，看上去可怜的不行。  
Color终于有所松动，贴过来吻他。Killer顺从地迎合他的亲吻，吞咽不及的唾液从唇角溢出，又顺着下颌的弧线滑落。Alpha原本掐着他脸颊的手松开了，用拇指替他抹去水渍，虎口贴上他的脖颈，似乎要他再把头转过来些——  
然后那只手陡然收紧，精准地掐住了Killer气管所在的位置。  
Omega瞬间瞪大了眼睛，在刚刚的接吻中被剥夺了大半的氧气，他的肺立刻灼痛地紧缩了起来。他张大嘴巴，像一条即将干涸的鱼，却没法吸入哪怕一丝空气，喉头仅仅能发出微弱的咝咝声，生理泪水一下子从眼角涌出。Alpha毫不留情地死死掐着他，另一只手卡上他的腰窝。  
“结完之前，不许呼吸。”  
Alpha在他耳边一字一句地，残忍地说，按着他的后颈将他的额头抵在墙上，重新开始抽插。  
与刚才不同，Color这次的动作又快又狠，在感受到紧致的腔口讨饶般吮吸着龟头时低喘出声，只把Omega被操得烂熟的身体当做泄欲的工具。Killer无声地尖叫，眼睛上翻，濒死般的窒息让他的视野发黑，大脑昏沉，耳中只剩下血液冲击头颅的流动声和狂躁的耳鸣，下身的快感也像被放大了无数倍一样尖锐。汹涌溢出的体液在激烈的抽插间被带出又操进去，溢出来的淫水啪嗒啪嗒落在床单上，让他看上去比发情还要浪荡。  
但Killer已经想不到那些了。在即将窒息而死的前一刻，Alpha的阴茎最后一次闯进熟软的生殖腔，结膨胀伸开，把Killer牢牢锁住，然后在本能驱使下狠狠咬破腺体注入自己的信息素，在高潮来临的战栗中把Omega的腔室射满。  
Color的手在同时松开了禁锢，Killer大口吸入空气，肺里火辣辣地痛，他干呕着咳嗽个不停，生殖腔成结的快感让像狂暴的海啸席卷全身，把他扼死在极致的高潮里。  
“啊……呃唔、咳咳……”  
他过了好一会儿才缓过神来，Color的手一下下地顺着他的背，把他的眼泪擦掉。Killer虚脱地倒进Alpha怀里，结还没消失，Color小心翼翼地把他揽住，两人一起侧躺在凌乱的床上。  
“还好吗？”他有点担心地问。  
“……我刚才绝对有几秒钟晕过去了。”Killer终于找回了自己的声音，嘶哑得吓人。他揉了揉自己的脖子，皮肤上清晰地浮现出殷红的指印。“你……真过分。又是操生殖腔，还掐脖子……我身上这些痕迹和味道一个星期也下不去。”  
“味道怎么了，反正本来就有。”Color闷闷地说。结差不多恢复原样，他慢慢从对方身体里退了出来。被他操狠了的入口又红又肿，一时间合不上，翕张着穴肉往外流Alpha刚刚射进去的东西。Killer向自己身后伸了两根手指把穴口撑开，露出里面红肉和白浊交织的颜色。“你就喜欢这个。”他沙哑地笑着模仿Color的语气，“Cream pie，是不是？”  
Color没有回答。他让Omega翻过身来面对着自己，摩挲他脖子上深色的掐痕。“抱歉……”他咕哝着，“我刚才有点……失控了。”  
“你还在生气，对吧？……我真差点以为要死过去了。”  
“……我们该约定个安全词的。”  
“安全词？不需要。那种东西有什么意思，要是我说停你就停可就不好玩了。”Killer偏过头，露出颈侧腺体上Alpha留下的深深齿痕，“我很喜欢啊，喜欢你对我过分点，被我撩拨得失控……弄伤也没关系，又不是受不了这点伤。”  
Color无奈地叹气。他的Omega也许已经从过去的那个泥潭里走了出来，但性格中属于恶劣小疯子的那一面也已经根深蒂固，改变不了了。下次绝对不会再陪他胡闹了。Alpha有点心累地想。虽然他自己也知道，下次还是被Killer牵着鼻子走的可能性更大一些。  
“下次再说。”Color说，“我是管不了你了。来，先去清理。”  
“自信点嘛，除了你还能有谁呢？”Killer仰头揽住对方的脖子，让Alpha把他横抱起来。他相当愉快地眯起眼睛，眼尾很狡黠地上翘，像只餮足的猫咪。  
“毕竟我这么喜欢你。”

  
Fin.


End file.
